


There ain't nothing common about us

by harrythefairyprincess



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Harry, Cheating, Cheating Louis, Feminine Harry, M/M, Mpreg Harry, Pregnant Harry, Top Louis Tomlinson, harry with kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrythefairyprincess/pseuds/harrythefairyprincess
Summary: Harry’s life is perfect. He's married to the love of his life, has two kids, another one on its way, owns a two-story house and works in his dream job, until something (or more specifically, someone) screws everything up.





	There ain't nothing common about us

**Author's Note:**

> yoooo. here's a new story, hope you like it :)

Harry walks over to his husband, one hand carrying a pitcher of homemade orange juice while the other hand rests on his five-month pregnant belly.

Louis laughs along with the crowd seated on the table, one hand holding a bottle of alcohol. Louis’ smile brightens once he sees his pregnant husband walking over to him.

Harry sets the pitcher in the middle of the table giving a kiss on his husband’s head.

“Gentleman, this is my husband Harry,” He turns toward Harry. “Harry, these are my business partners I told you about.”

Harry nods to each of them with a smile on his face. “Nice to meet you.” He looks over each man, most are old, probably older than him and Louis combined the only exception is a young black-haired man who's the only one with a smirk eyeing Harry up and down. Harry shivers once he meets his eyes. He dismisses himself looking at the older men with genuine smiles.

Harry enters the kitchen seeing his two fraternal twins looking through the fridge.

“Angel, Angelica what are you looking for?” Harry says suspiciously getting closer.

Angel gasps dropping the open yogurt in his hand. “Oopsie.”

Angelica laughs covering her hands with her dirt covered hands. Harry inwardly sighs, he's told her countless of times to wash her hands.

“Angie, go wash your hands,” Angie pouts and runs to the bathroom. He turns to Angel.

Angel bites his lower lip. “I'm sorry, mommy.” Harry bends down to his height. “It's alright Angel, it was an accident. Now go clean up for dinner, daddy's work buddies are going to eat with us.”

Angel nods and runs upstairs to his room.

Harry smiles fondly. He grabs paper towels and kneels down to clean the floor.

“You know if you had a maid, they could clean that up for you,” He hears a masculine voice say.

Harry lifts his gaze from the ground and looks up. A blush crosses his cheeks, oh it’s that guy.

“I came for another beer but it seems like you’re pretty…” The young black-haired man stops and smirks. “Pretty busy.”

Harry rises. “Oh, of course,” He rushes to the fridge and grabs one cold beer.

“Here you go,” Harry says as he hands him a beer.

“Thanks, Harry,” The man says. Harry nods and throws the paper towels in the trash.

“You know you should ask Louis for a maid, if he truly loves you he’ll give you everything you ask him for,” The guy says untapping the cap. “I’m pretty sure he doesn’t help around the house and you need someone to help you especially since you’re expecting another child.”

“I-I don’t know,” Harry whispers.

“Babe, with his salary he could buy you a maid and a personal chef,” he says.

Harry remains quiet. He doesn’t need a maid. Or does he?

“By the way, my name’s Zayn,” He takes a sip of his beer and exits the kitchen.

Harry’s cheeks heat up, he takes a deep breath and follows Angie’s whining.

-

“Morning, baby,” Louis says fixing his tie as he walks into the kitchen.

“Hey,” Harry says as he cooks the eggs in the pan. “What time did you come home last night?”

Louis hums. “Yeah, love you too babe, gotta go.” Louis grabs a toast.

“Lou,” Harry groans. He hates being ignored. “Where are you going?”

“Work, babe, they need me in the office early,” Louis says kissing Harry on the cheek.

Harry pouts. “Are you going to be here early?”

“I don’t know, doubt it depends on the amount of work,” Louis shrugs.

“Come home early, you promised the kids you’d take them to the park.”

“Babe-”

“Louis, you’re their father you can’t just ignore them, your children always come first,” he says.

“Babe, today’s a really busy day for me, there are other days. Besides, it’s not like they’ll remember,” Louis shrugs.

“Lou, you made a promise to them, you can’t break your promise just because of your work,” Harry pleads.

“Haz, for god's sake, going to the park isn’t as important as going to the meeting I have with the administrators,” Louis groans.

Harry gasps, “Louis, you promised. What am I going to tell them when they wake up? ‘Sorry kids your dad cares more about his job than his own kids,” Harry scoffs.

Louis groans. Sometimes Harry can be ridiculous. “Harr-”

“No, just go to work Louis, clearly that’s your only concern,” Harry resumes frying the eggs.

Louis sighs and rolls his eyes. He grabs his empty coffee mug from the table and dashed out. Harry can be difficult sometimes.

Harry groans once Louis leaves. Why is Louis being distant? Should he be concerned? No, Harry, don’t doubt your husband.

Work is probably stressing him out, he’ll be sure to give Louis a good back rub.

-

“Let’s go visit daddy.”

“Yeah, I wanna go with him.”

“Kids not now, mommy is tired and your daddy is busy,” Harry says as he rubs his temples. The television is on playing Spongebob, but his kids want their father. He’s getting a headache with them and the baby inside him.

“But, but,” Angie says with wobbly lips. “You said he’d be here any minute and he’s not here yet.”

“He’s a meanie. He said he’ll play baseball with me, but he’s not here,” Angel says crossing his arms with a pout on his face.

“Kids, daddy needs to be at work or else we won’t get no more money. And no money means no more dinosaur chicken nuggets,” Harry says pointing a finger at them.

They both gasp then suddenly jump up in unison. “We want dinosaurs nuggets.”

Harry groans, now he has to make some. At least they’ll be preoccupied for a while.

After the kids went outside to play, Harry decided to call Louis. It’s 6:30. He should’ve been here an hour ago.

Ring. Ring. Ring. No answer.

Maybe he’s still at work, he calls his work.

“Tomlinson’s line,” A bubbly girl says over the phone.

“Hey, Martha. Is Louis there? May I speak with him?”

“Hiya Harry, yes you can,” she says. A few minutes later Louis answers.

“What?” Louis rasps out deeply.

“Lou, when are you coming home?”

Louis groans annoyingly. “I don’t know an hour or two.”

“The kids are asking for you.”

“God. Just tell t-them I’m w-working,” Louis hisses. “Fuck right there.” He whispers.

If Harry didn’t have such a good ear, he probably would have never heard it.

Tears fill his eyes and he hangs up quickly. Asshole.

-

_3:40 a.m._

That’s the time Louis comes into the house. Harry can’t sleep until he has his husband next to him. He sleeps right next to the clock, so he knows whenever Louis walks in. This isn’t the first time he’s walked at this time. Sometimes 1, 2 or 4 a.m. Harry never asks why because he’s scared of what his response might be.

Louis stumbles into their room mumbling profanities.

Harry pretends to be asleep. His tears rolling silently down his cheeks.

Tomorrow will be a good day, he repeats to himself. 

-

“Angel! Get over here, no running,” Harry says as he pushes the full shopping cart. Angel giggles playing with his Superman action figure.

“But, mommy, he’s flying,” Angel runs in circles around him. Angie is seated in the seat of the shopping cart peacefully playing with her doll.

“Angel!” Harry seethes. He is not having it today, usually, Harry is very patient with everyone, especially his children, but today the baby inside of him is making him moody and uncomfortable. His parents are coming tonight so he has to make dinner and clean the house. Plus to top it all off, he didn’t see Louis in the morning to tell him about his parents coming over.

Angel stops once he sees Harry’s angered face. His lips wobble he goes to stand next to Harry’s leg sniffling.

“I’m sorry,” He hiccups.

Harry takes a deep breath and exhales profoundly. He carries Angel and seats him inside the cart next to the fruit. “It’s okay, baby. C’mon, we need milk.”

On their way to the dairy aisle, Angie starts getting frisky. “Mommy, look, my dolly can fly too,” Angie says excitedly throwing her doll forward.

Harry ducks to avoid getting hit, but hears a ‘what the hell’ behind him. He turns and sees a man with his basket on the ground. He sees the man pick up the basket and the doll.

“Harry, hi,” The man breathes out.

“Z-Zayn. Sorry about that, Angie was being too energetic,” He says.

“It’s alright,” He approaches Angie, who is staring at him with wide eyes. “I think this belongs to you. You have perfect aim, by the way, landed right in my basket.” He hands her doll and she grabs it slowly never leaving eye contact.

“Angie, what do you say?” Harry scolds.

Angie looks at Harry then at Zayn. “I’m sorry.”

“And what else?” Harry says.

“Thank you,” she says still looking at Zayn. Zayn smiles wholeheartedly. 

“It’s no problem. Wow, Harry she sure knows her manners. Louis and you do a good job,” Zayn says with hands behind his back.

Harry smiles thanking him. He wanted to reply that it was just him who showed them. The only thing Louis has shown them is how to be rude.

“Mommy, I wanna go home,” Angel whines.

“Angel, be quiet,” Harry says. Zayn chuckles going over to Angel.

“And you must Angel. I hear a lot about you, how are you feeling?” Zayn sees going to his eye level.

“Good, mister, but I’m hungry,” Angel pouts.

“I’m sure, you’ll eat soon,” Zayn says patting his head.

Zayn stands up straight facing Harry. “How’s his bronchitis doing?”

Harry stares at him confused. “Who’s?”

“Angel’s,” Zayn says.

Harry shakes his head. “Angel doesn’t have bronchitis.”

“Oh, it’s just that Louis said he couldn’t come into work the day before because he was taking Angel to the hospital. Said he had bronchitis,” Zayn says confused. 

Harry’s mouth goes dry. “When?”

“This Monday,” Zayn says crossing his arms. “Uh, Harry is everything okay?”

Harry lifts his gaze from the floor. “Yes. Yes, yes.” He repeats. “It’s just that I forgot to do something. I’ll see you. Have a great day.” Harry waves Zayn off and starts pushing the cart quickly.

-

He arrives home from the store with grocery bags in both hands and his twins running around the quiet house.

Harry goes over to the kitchen and sets the bags in the counter. He dials Louis number.

Ring. Ring. Ring. No answer.

Harry groans frustrated. He closes his eyes tightly and holds his phone to his chest. 

“Answer me you asshole,” He whispers not wanting his kids to hear. He dials three more times but still gets no response. 

Harry tries to control his breathing. He isn’t cheating, he isn’t cheating, he isn’t cheating. He repeats to himself.

Harry dials his office, he hopes Louis has a perfectly good explanation for all this. Maybe he’s planning their anniversary that is in a week. Maybe that’s why he’s so distant. Could it be? He really hopes so.

“Let me speak to Louis, please,” he tells Martha when she picks up.

He waits a couple of minutes until Louis answers the phone.

“What’s up?” Louis grumbles.

“Why aren’t you picking up your phone? I’ve been trying to call you multiple times and yet you don’t answer. Why the hell did you even buy that new iPhone, if you’re not even going to answer it? Hmm, what if it was an emergency and I’m trying to contact you. And you never answer so you’ll never know. Also, why-”

Louis stops him. “Woah. Woah. Calm down, Harry. Stop fucking nagging. What the hell are you talking about? My phone has been on the whole time, maybe my signal doesn’t work here or something.”

Harry tries to control his breathing. “Okay,” he whispers out. “Come home early, my parents are coming over for dinner.”

Louis sighs. “Harry, I’d love to but,-”

“Louis, I swear to god, if your ass isn’t here by 5 p.m.-” Harry pauses when the baby inside of him starts moving. “Just please come home,” he says weakly and hangs up.

-

Just as Harry is about to take out the lasagna from the oven, he hears the front door open. Confused, Harry walks into the living room.

“Daddy!” The twins yell as they both run up to Louis.

“Hey, kids,” Louis hugs them and kneels to be to their level. 

“Daddy, I miss you. When are we going to play soccer?” Angel asks.

The kids act as if they haven’t seen their father for weeks which is actually the case. They’re only greeted with hi’s and bye’s from Louis. This is probably the longest he’s been with them in a while.

“Daddy, I love you,” Angie says kissing his cheek. And of course, he still gets the father of the year for this.

Harry ignores Louis and walks back into the kitchen when Louis stands up. 

“Your parents aren’t home yet?” Louis says with the twins trailing behind.

“No,” Harry says as he puts his mittens to take out the food.

“What’d you cook?” Louis says trying to start a conversation.

“Food,” Harry grumbles back facing Louis. Harry grabs the knife and starts cutting the lasagna into pieces.

“Hey, kids. Why don’t you guys go to the living room and pick a movie so we all can see,” Louis tells the kids. They cheer and go running back to the living room.

“Why are you being so distant?” Louis begins.

Harry bursts into laughter. “Oh, please. Look who’s talking.”

“What are you talking about?” 

Harry places the knife down abruptly and turns to face Louis. “I’m talking about arriving late smelling like alcohol. Never answering my phone calls or text messages. Leaving in the morning without saying goodbye to me or the kids. Never spending time with the kids or me. And lying that you’re at work when you’re off to god knows where.”

“What!? Lying about work!? Ok, now you’re saying crazy shit,” Louis yells.

“Then explain why you said that you had to take Angel to the hospital to get out of work. Hmm. Where were you on Monday?”

“H, who’s telling you these lies? I was at work. I never said that.”

“Answer the question,” Harry seethes.

“I.Was.At.Work,” Louis hisses.

“Liar! Zayn told me what you told him!” Harry fires back.

Louis shakes his head. “Zayn!” He yells waving his arms around. “Zayn-fucking-Malik. The same person who admitted that he liked you. You’re believing him. Are you stupid? Can’t you see he’s trying to sabotage our marriage? Why are you even talking to him anyway? My dick not satisfying enough.”

Harry gasps and slaps Louis across the face. “How dare you accuse me of cheating when I’ve been a loyal partner to you.”

“Now, you know how I feel.”

“I didn’t accuse you.”

“It seems like it though, apparently, you don’t even trust me and take Zayn’s words into account.”

“Mommy,” Harry hears sniffles coming from the entrance of the kitchen. Angie is behind Angel with wide and teary eyes.

“Baby,” Harry runs up to them forgetting that they were in the next room. He hugs them. Harry wants to cry, his children should never see their parents argue like this.

“Why did you hit Daddy?” Angel says.

Harry tears up as he hugs both of his children. He wishes they have never seen him do that, fortunately for them, they’re both 4 years old but regardless, this can and will affect them later in the future.

“Babies, let’s go watch that movie you picked out,” Harry wipes his running nose.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! Will post the next chapter soon. (hopefully)


End file.
